


Band Boy

by JLSigman



Category: Final Fantasy VII, The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: Originally posted March 12, 2008





	Band Boy

The try-outs had been brutal. The sheer number of people who showed up nearly overwhelmed the Blue Blaze Irregulars. Out of all those people, only a small handful really had any talent to speak of, and of those, only a couple had a chance of joining the Hong Kong Cavaliers.

Buckaroo sat, unimpressed, and finally yelled out, “Thank you!” He turned to Perfect Tommy. “Who’s next?”

Tommy checked the sheet. “Zack Fair. Piano and guitar player, OK tenor, former soldier, loves flowers and birds.”

Later, Buckaroo shook the hand of a smiling, earnest young man. “Welcome to the band, kid.”


End file.
